1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to gift packaging, and more particularly to a decorative gift-wrap kit for gift packaging, which turns the wrapped presents into a nativity background scene/skyline.
2. Background Art
The Nativity of Jesus, or simply the Nativity, is the story of the birth of Jesus of Nazareth in Bethlehem. The remembrance, representation and re-enactment of the Nativity scene are at the heart of the Christian celebration of Christmas. Christian nativity scenes usually show Jesus in a manger, Joseph and Mary in a barn (or cave) intended to accommodate farm animals. At Christmas time these arrangements are created and displayed in Catholic and Protestant homes, churches, businesses, retailers and other public locations, under the Christmas tree, on a table, or the like.
Along with the Nativity scene, those that celebrate Christmas also wrap numerous presents and place them under the tree or on tables or the like. Christmas wrapping papers, gift bags, and gift boxes are often brightly colored with solid or patterned designs having ribbons, bows, and the like. These Christmas presents noticeably detract from the significance of the Nativity scene.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a way to incorporate Christmas presents with the Nativity scene providing an opportunity to share/teach and preserve the significance of the Nativity scene without detracting there from.